Over it
by Priestess-Kagome-Sama
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight and Kagome goes home. When Inuyasha hears her sing when he goes to apologize, will he realize the true meaning to her words?


Inuyasha's Loverbabe: Hey! What's up? Well Thanks for reading my story. This is my second story so please be as brutal as u want. Now on with the story.

_FlashBack_

_"I wonder where Kagome is?" a young fox demon by the name of Shippo asks._

_"Keh. Who cares? The longer she's gone the longer I'll have untill she uses that stupid 'sit' camand on me." _

_"Oh don't be so rash Inuyasha, we all know that you miss Lady Kagome as much as we all do. If not as much, maybe more than we do. Am I right Inuyasha?" _

_"Miroku..I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sango said from behind them, carrying fish enough for all of them._

_"Monk?" An angry looking Inuyasha says looking up with a glare as the very, very, unlucky monk Miroku._

_Glup "Y-Y-Y-yes Inuyasha?" Miroku stuttered. "You have untill the count of 10 to run. 1-2-10!" At that Inuyasha took off at Miroku who had barely gotten 5 feet away._

_"INUYASHA!" "Oh no...Don't do it!" Inuyasha thought and was about to pounce on Miroku when..."SIT!" BAM_

_"DAMN IT WENCH! YOU JUST GET BACK AND YOUR ALREADY SITTIN' ME?!" "WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO __**SIT **__BAM YOU IF YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A TROUBLE MAKER!"_

_"I'M A TROUBLE MAKER? I AM? WELL WHO IS IT WHO SAVES YOU EVERY FUCKIN' TIME YOU GET INTO TROUBLE? HUH?YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. ME! I'M ALWAYS SAVING YOUR ASS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO SHIT FOR YOURSELF!"_

_By this time Kagome had her head down and was praying he wouldn't bring up Kikyo. But how ever hard she prayed and hoped.. he did it anyway._

_"IF IT WERE KIKYO..." Inuyasha stopped as abruptly as he began. "Kagome...I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just-" "Just leave me alone Inuyasha." Kagome said while turning her back and running._

_"Kagome? KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled while running after her and grabing her arm._

_"I SAID TO LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Kagome yelled getting inches away from his face with tears streaming down her face. Putting her head down with her bangs covering her eyes, she started talking again. But so quiet, Inuyasha could barely hear her._

_"You always have to bring Kikyo into our arguments. Don't you?" _

_"Kagome I'm so so-" "Save it Inuyasha. You always say your sorry and you wont do it again. But you know what? I'm tired of you never keeping your word." _

_"Kagome what are you saying?"_

_"What I'm saying Inuyasha is..." 'Please forgive me Inuyasha it's for the best' Kagome thought "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU WORTHLESS HALFBREED!" After that, Kagome took off toward the well with a horror strucken Inuyasha in her wake._

_EndFlashBack_

'I can't believe I told him that. I know it was for the best...but...I just feel so guilty. I'm sorry Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself

"Kagome?! Dinners ready!" Kira yelled from downstairs

"Ok mom. I'm coming." Kagome said wiping her eyes from the stray tears left from her crying.

After dinner

"Thanks mama. That was good. I'm going back to my room now."

"Your welcome. And go ahead." Kira said watching Kagome go up the stairs after putting her durty dishes away.

"Oh. And Kagome?"

"Yes mama?"

"I'm sure Inuyasha will forgive you. Just believe that you did the right thing and if you really love him, You'll be able to withstand this ok?"

"But mom? How did you know?"

"Mothers intuition dear. I love you."

"Hehe. I love you too mom." Kagome said while giggling half heartedly.

Inuyasha

'I can't believe she said that to me. I know I bring Kikyo up all the time, but still. She called me a halfbreed, i never thought that Kagome of all people would call me a halfbreed. I guess I made her pretty upset. Maybe I should apologize again and see if she'll forgive me.'Inuasha said while pacing in the woods.

'Yeah. I'll go apologize. Here I come Kagome. Be prepared.' Inuyasha said, bounding off to the well and jumping through.

Back to Kagome

Kagome was back in her room listening to 'Over it' by Katharine McPhee while sitting on her bed singing to the song.

_I__'m over your lies,_

_And I'm over you games._

_I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not ok._

_You call me at night_

_And I pick up the phone_

_And though you've been tellin' me, I know you're not alone._

_Oh, and that's why _

_Your eyes..I'm over it._

_Your smile..I'm over it._

_Realized..I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No, that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips _

_Because I'm so over(I'm so)_

_Moving on, and it's my time _

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_But now I'm so over_

_I'm so over it_

By this time Inuyasha had already made it to the house and was listening to Kagome sing.

'Is that how she really feels?' He thought to himself while listening to the rest of the song.

_I'm over your hands_

_And I'm over your mouth_

_Trying to drag me down _

_And fill me with self doubt_

_Oh, and that's why_

_Your world..I'm over it_

_So sure..I'm over it_

_I'm not your girl_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No, that ain't no way to be _

_How I feel _

_Read my lips _

_Because I'm so over(I'm so)_

_Moving on, and it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine _

_Hurt at first _

_A little bit_

_But now I'm so over _

_So over it_

_Oh, oh oh_

_I'm over it_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No, that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel _

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over(I'm so)_

_Moving on, it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine _

_Hurt at first _

_A little bit_

_But now i'm so over it_

_I'm so over it_

_I'm over i_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No, that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel _

_Read my lips_

_Bcause I'm so over(I'm so)_

_Moving on, it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit _

_But now I'm so over it._

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said ending the song with tears yet again streaming down her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyash wispers looking through her window at her crying form.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please if you can somehow hear me...Forgive me."

'She loves me? Kagome...loves me?' Inuyasha thought in disbelief.

Opening the window fast and jumping through, scaring the crap out of Kagome and pulling her in his arms he said, "I love you too Kagome."

And with that, He crashed his lips into hers, proving how much he really did through out the night with moans of eachothers names.

Inuyasha's LoverBabe: Hey! I hope you liked it. lol I love this song so I had to put it in there. R and R please! Bye!


End file.
